Black Panther
"It is time to show you the way of Uganda-I mean, Wakanda." ~ T'Challa to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Dan & Black Panther Discuss...Black Panther. Black Panther, A.K.A. King T'Challa, is the King of Wakanda & a well-known superhero. After his father's tragic passing, he took the mantle of the Black Panther & assumed the throne of his country. He would also take care of the endangered Ugandan Knuckles, becoming their king, as well. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance T'Challa's main look consists of a black suit & a shiny panther mask with silver designs & reflective lenses. He also has a spiky necklace & gloves fit with vibranium claws on each finger. Sometimes, he will swap out his mask for a different one that glows blue because of its vibranium energy. The Wakandans call this suit the Panther Habit. He will sometimes wear a black jacket over this suit, & on one occasion, it had a cape, as well. History T'Challa was born an unknown amount of years ago in the secret nation known as Wakanda. It is an African country hidden from mankind, juxtaposed right next to Uganda. Long ago, this nation had discovered one of the most powerful metals out there: vibranium, with which they used to build their nation into a technological powerhouse. However, they kept it secret so that greedier countries wouldn't seize their precious vibranium. T'Challa was part of the royal Wakandan family, since his father was the current king, T'Chaka. This would make T'Challa the prince. In 2016, T'Chaka had unfortunately passed away, leaving T'Challa to take the crown & become the new king. However, the Wakandans have a tradition when the throne encounters vacancy; a duel. Wakanda consists of many different tribes, & any tribe who wished to participate in this duel would send forth their best warrior to contend for the throne. T'Challa thought he would meet no competition, but out from the shadows came Baku from the Jabari Tribe, who had challenged him for the throne. T'Challa accepted & the two had a pretty brutal fight. It was a close match, but in the end, Baku yielded & T'Challa had won & officially became the new Black Panther. Upon being bestowed the title, he was given the Heart-Shaped Herb. Consuming it granted him newfound powers, which would make him Superhuman. On November 28th, 2017, T'Challa had found a portal to some area within the Plateau of Leng. There, he would participate in a brief Super Battle Bros. Tournament, where he fought an Eldar. Bassinator was there, too, & left as soon as he saw the Wakandan. Black Panther won the battle; the Eldar leaving with his honor intact. Though T'Challa liked his suit very much, his younger sister, Shuri, had given the suit special vibranium modifications, equipped with nanotechnology & an interchangeable mask. In the beginning of 2018, Black Panther had discovered a tribe of sapient multicolored echidnas in Uganda known collectively as the Ugandan Knuckles. They had burrowed underground to find refuge, as they were looking for "de wae". T'Challa allowed them into Wakanda, & integrated their culture with the Wakandans'. From that day forward, he had become their king, as well. The Ugandan Knuckles became a huge meme, garnering the attention of the Cult of Kek, who anointed Black Panther as the Dank Meme Lord of Fortune. Sometime afterwards, Wakanda had become an ally of the Irken Empire. On January 18th, T'Challa was hanging out with Imhotep & Dank Phantom at the Ledda Residence in the basement, sharpening his claws. Labraham Incoln had arrived through the warp zone installed in the stairs. He was looking for Han Velsing, but had to wait a bit longer for his friend to arrive. Upstairs, Labraham & Han reunited & discusses the Cult of Kek & the search for Discount Filthy Frank. As they went downstairs to go visit Doombringer, Labraham introduced Han to Dank Phantom, who held out his hand in a deep fried roast. Velsing responded with a roast of his own, to Black Panther's woe & amusement. T'Challa sensed Han's potential & urged Dank Phantom to show him "de wae". After they left, T'Challa & Imhotep clicked their tongues rapidly. On February 17th, Black Panther had traced Dan's power signature to a hotel in New Jersey, where he met up with Imhotep & Jack Jarren, asking if they were going to see his new movie that weekend. However, even though they were going to see it, Jack explained that Dan wouldn't because he's visiting family. T'Challa then pitched the idea of his tribe trading some of his vibranium for the Irken's xolonium. As an Imperial Official, Imhotep believed that to be possible. He gave some prototype weapons for Jack to try out; a pair of vibranium claws. Minutes later, the Screaming Skull had been dispatched to cause havoc, gnawing on Imhotep's arm. Jack used his new weapons to defeat the skull & forced it to retreat. T'Challa left soon afterwards. 8 days later, Dan went to see Black Panther with Black Panther. They had some nice conversations on the way to the theater, & after they saw the movie, they were pleased to have seen it. Also, their vibranium/xolonium trade had come to fruition. After a brief intervention from Juvenile Batman, T'Challa & Dan started clicking their tongues rapidly. On May 6th, Black Panther & Batman had partook in a Super Battle Bros. Tournament. While most of the action was in Dan's backyard, they took it out front. During their fight, they heard the frightening screech of the Homunculus. After talking about their suits, they continued their brawl. Though not shown, the match was a draw. When the world ended on December 7th, T'Challa gathered all the Wakandans & the Ugandans together as Princess Twilight Sparkle & Ultraman saved them. They, along with everyone else who was spared from Dan's wrath were temporarily relocated to a separate dimension called the Apathoverse before returning to the rebuilt Earth. Like many others, T'Challa's memories of that event were wiped away. On New Year's Eve, Black Panther was one of the many who hung out at Dan's house to celebrate the end of the year. He sat in an empty box like a cat while Dan had to deal with a Fruit Vampire. Later that night, T'Challa was accompanied by fellow Dank Meme Lord Meme Man, who called him Mr. Second-Highest-Grossing-Movie-of-2018. Soon after 2019 had begun, Black Panther had begun somewhat of a reformation for his Ugandan brethren. T'Challa would make a surprise appearance at Dan's house on June 15th, where he listened to Ultraman tell the story about how he & Icebreaker defeated Cringe Man back in 2017. After his tale was shared & he left, T'Challa noticed Pat Riot eyeing a bucket with intent, & as he urged him not to steal it, he did anyway, to Black Panther's disappointment. Personality T'Challa is honest, noble, polite, & respectful. He is a good man with a good heart, which some kings unfortunately do not have. He has high respect for other people, especially his father, & he is adamant at honoring the traditions of his people. Despite being a king, T'Challa tends to disapprove diplomacy; he's more of a warrior than a politician, as he's kind of got a shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude. He also doesn't talk very much. His sense of nobility & humbleness shined brightest when he saved the Ugandan Knuckles Tribe, which also opened the door for him to explore the wild world of meme culture, which he has since taken a liking to. This is why he sometimes refers to his friends as his "bruddas". Though he wishes he could also help the rest of the outside world, as he tends to question Wakanda's isolationist policies. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Upon consuming the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa's strength had become enhanced immensely. He is strong enough to lift a car with ease, stop a charging rhino, & contend with the likes of other Superhumans. Because his strength goes beyond the peak Human condition, he is a match for Batman. His maximum strength is unknown. Superhuman Speed: The herb also granted T'Challa enhanced speed, agility, & reflexes, as well. His movements have been compared to an actual panther. Though it is known he can outrun speeding vehicles, his maximum speed is unknown. Enhanced Senses: T'Challa is more aware of his surroundings than the average Human. Invulnerability: Black Panther is considerably durable, able to shrug off hits from Batman, who is noted for his exceptionable strength. But without it, his maximum durability is unknown. Self-Regeneration: The Heart-Shaped Herb has granted T'Challa a conditioned metabolism that allows his body to heal much quicker than it would normally. For example, stab wounds will still hurt, but they'll be gone momentarily. Special Powers Superior Intellect: T'Challa is very smart, ranking his intelligence with some of the brightest minds in Human history. He was even smart enough to built the Panther Habit on his own, which is difficult considering how advanced vibranium technology can be to make. Dank Meme Empowerment: Ever since his initiation into the Cult of Kek, T'Challa had gained the power to become empowered by dank memery. Although not many well-known memes are of himself, he did gain the ability to harness the popularity of the Ugandan Knuckles. * Summoning: With the click of his tongue, T'Challa can summon any amount of Ugandan Knuckles to his aid. Ebola Immunity: A side effect of the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challa is immune to the Ugandan Knuckles' Ebola. This is how they understand how powerful he is. Equipment Panther Habit: The mantle of Black Panther is a title that its wearers outfit with a suit made of vibranium. It's been personally upgraded to grant T'Challa a set of special abilities. * Enhanced Strength: The suit makes T'Challa even stronger than he already is. * Enhanced Durability: The vibranium composition of his suit allows him to withstand bullets, explosions, & other powerful attacks relatively well. The suit makes him near-indestructible, tough enough to withstand a blast from an Infinity Stone. * Enhanced Stealth: T'Challa is known to be completely silent when sneaking up on his opponents, since his suit has vibration-absorbing "sneakers", as Shuri calls them. * Vibration Manipulation: Black Panther only has this power while in his suit. The vibranium contained within the Panther Habit gives T'Challa the power to absorb any type of vibration & redistribute it in devastating attacks. Even being on the receiving end of gunfire grants him enough kinetic energy to dish out onto his foes. His favorite move is the Kinetic Energy Pulse. Weaknesses Black Panther's suit has but one weakness: magnetic waves. Because his modified suit is composed of nanotech, magnetic disruptions will cause the suit to decompose & reform at random. This will expose potential weak spots one could exploit in combat. Trivia * He is particularly based off of the MCU version of Black Panther. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Superhumans Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Dank Category:Dank Meme Lords Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Cult of Kek Category:SBB Participants